Saint Augustine
Description Saint Augustine is a town founded by LyricalRamen & Vikinglegions on November 1st, 2018. While this town has been around for a while, only recently has it been picking up. With a population increase, and recognition being gained from around the Continent, this town is well on its way to being a huge trading and economic powerhouse. History Settlement During the beginning of civilization, the lone LyricalRamen and Vikinglegions make settlements on the east coast of Florida. Saint Augustine got its name from its historical colonization in Florida. There are a lot of Spanish architectural influence. You will quickly notice the architecture is very much like architecture you would see in Mexico. The main goal of LyricalRamen is to unite Florida as one nation, but to have Saint Augustine be the trading capital in North America, and gain influence through trading. Religion & Culture Augustine has continued to preserve a Secular environment in the town. All religions are treated equal, and its the belief that there is no point in having the town acknowledge only one religion. St. Augustine is one of the cities with the most non-religious people in North America, however many religious places of worship are being built, in hope that travelers and tourists would be able to visit a place of worship on their journey. To this day, Mexican culture is dominant in Augustine. Newcomers Many people started coming to St. Augustine to settle. Narwhal2000 and AlkuranZak joined in and so far has made the biggest changes to the city. Zak helped build the docks and plan to build many religious buildings in Augustine. Zak is also Head Diplomat and control most of the messages sent from St. Augustine. Narwhal2000 and OMGitzBurger have greatly helped economy, and collected much Gold and other resources. Relations Saint Augustine hasn't had many relations yet, however have increased trade relations with Byzantine and Panama. The most notable conflict occurred on 11/23/18, where ruler LyricalRamen discovered a KKK camp in Alabama. He chased out the people constructing the camp, which proved useless when they come back and continue constructing the camp. Buildings * Port of Augustine ** Fishing Docks ** Boat Docks * Town Storage * Several Farms (Animal & Plant) * Tourist Center (Estimated to Finish by 11/29/18) * Church (under construction) * Transcontinental Railroad (under construction; aid from United States) Diplomacy Alliances: Ecuador Rivals: Comanche, United States (Please Note: Rivals do not mean enemies. We have good relations with the US for example, but we consider them our rivals due to border friction, and territorial disputes) Enemies: N/A Past Conflicts, Wars, Battles, etc. * American territorial disputes of Florida * KKK Sightings Notable Residents of St. Augustine Population: 9 (one hasn't joined town yet due to issues) * LyricalRamen: Leader of Florida, Mayor/Founder of Saint Augustine, Builder. * AlkuranZak: Head Diplomatic Relations, Builder. * Theologist_Green: Builder * Narwhal2000: Builder * PotteryTNT: N/A (Amazing at pvp) * Vikinglegions: Builder * xOMGItzBurger: Builder * ItzReyHD: N/A * Schimply: N/A * OrionMercer: N/A Category:Towns